Swords And Sabers
by CaptainKuroKlahadore
Summary: Uh oh! What happens when a deadly 'Pirate' with a grudge lands right in the Maverick Base and the people he has a grudge against lands in The Hunter Base? This story is put on hold until I get a few reviews, as I do not have the will to write it.


_XD! Ha! I am such a psychopath! Okay, maybe not litterally, but I still enjoy calling myself that 'cause I act like it...but anyhow, yeah, first Megaman story I've ever attempted to crossover, all because I've been playing Megaman X: Command Mission for the past couple of days and I have learned that I am still a big Zero fan...and I thought I'd forgotten about him. Shame on me.--;_

_Anyhow, I do hope my character, Hinoiri/Shikyo, came out okay. I'll bring up her brother, Kohega/Black later. And at the end of this story(If it ever has one.-.-;) I might just put up some information on them. Just for fun.Dunno, though. Just depends on how up to it I feel._

* * *

A nineteen year old, female reploid sat in a crouched down position on the edge of a building, that was about four stories high. "Curses." She growled in a whisper, her golden eyes scanning the area below her. "Him, nor any of those other Hunters are around." She frowned at that. 

Her hair was Crimson red, but from about the middle and down and started to turn silver, and went to her waist.

The armor on her arms was a sleek silver color, though it was dark for stealth. Though, it looked like she had been in a lot of fights because there were cut marks in it, some deep, and some only a hairs width. Of course, that was only because she had never gottenthem repaired.

Her leg armor was a simple purple, it was real dark and quite dull to tell the truth.

Her chest armor was a dirty white and had three slash marks, about an inch or two deep each, going diagonally to the left across it.

Her shoulders were bare, though, not covered by armor, though same went for her head, since it had no helmet on it.

The armor on her feet was black, though they had blue flames, that had been painted on the armor,coming off the bottoms.

Her back armor, though, was a highly dark midnight blue color, but the strangest thing about it was the black spikes that appeared to be coming off of her spine. Why she had those on her back, who knows. Although they were tipped with red that looked like she had recently stabbed someone with them. But that was just the colors of them.

"I was told---" The girl started, but then her left wrist started to flash red rapidly, showing someone was trying to get a hold of her.

"Who is it?" She demanded, her tone sharp as she pressed the button and it opened. A reploid appeared on the small screen she had opened.

"Shikyo, our Leader needs to see you now. He says it's something important." The reploid on the screen said.

The girl known as Shikyo sighed. "Yes, yes, tell him I'll be right there." She said before closing the screen. "Why must they call me by Shikyo? My name's Hinoiri. Idiots. Oh well." She hissed under her breath, then stood up and openeda small computer on her right wrist. "Back to Maverick Base..." She whispered, then typed coordinates into the small computer and hit another button, then teleported out of there in a silver light.

---Maverick Base---

Shikyo walked down a hall, as silent as death. She was headed towards some big doors at the end. They had the Maverick symbol on the center. "I wander what Sigma wants, anyhow..." She muttered to herself and stopped at the door. She knocked on it, then stepped back a couple of feet as the door opened. She nodded some at that and walked inside. She stopped at a good sized chair and knelt, head bowed. "You needed me?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." Sigma said, looking down at her. "But first...do stand up." He said.

"Yes sir." Shikyo said, then stood up straight, looking up at Sigma, since she was lower down than he was. "Now what was it you wanted?" She asked, then glanced at her metalic gloves. They had fire painted on each finger, like her boots did. Except they were solid black.

"Show me your weapons, please." Sigma said.

Shikyo arched a confused eyebrow, but nodded. "As you wish." She said, then flexed her fingers slightly and the beams from a beam saber extended about three feet off each finger. Each one was dark purple.

Sigma studied them for a moment, then nodded. "Hmmm...okay, then." He said to himself. "Shikyo, go to Prison room number twenty-seven, cell six. There is a prisoner I would like to know if you know." He said.

Shikyo looked puzzled. Purely puzzled. She deactivated her little 'beam claws', as she would call them."A prisoner?" She repeated. 'Maybe it's him!' She thought.

"Yes, he just appeared out of no where. And he will tell us nothing." Sigma said.

Shikyo nodded slightly. "Alright. I guess I'll be off." She said, then turned and walked out of the room, her hair swaying slightly. "Appeared out of no where? That's strange. Wander who it is." She murmured. She headed down the hall to a door, that had a few blood stains on it where Hunters at attempted getting free. They died against those doors.

"Well, here I am. Let's go meet this guy." Shikyo said, stopping at the doors. She pulled them open nad walked in, shutting them behind him. She walked down to the sixth cell and stopped, then turned to face it.

Inside was a man with black hair. It had hints of green in it when it shown in the sunlight. His eyes were ebony black, which Shikyo found rather strange. Though no doubt he was human. He had on pants that were equally as black as his eyes were, and a white shirt. Over that was a black jacket, that had two big yellow symbols on the sides. He had grey glasses. not to mention some strange looking shoes. They were black with grey stripes on them.

"And who are you?" Shikyo asked, grabbs the bars and resting her forehead on them.

The man glanced up at her. "Why do you need to know?" He demanded harshly. Next to him sat a blue-ish-grey duffle bag.

"Well jeez, aren't we snappy? I'm just curious." Shikyo said. "I'm Hinoiri by the way. Everyone here calls me Shikyo." She added.

He sighed. "Fine, you seem nice enough. I am Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates." He said.

Shikyo tilted her head. "Captain Kuro? Black Cat Pirates?" She repeated. 'I've read about those two in a book about Pirates before...' She thought. "Wait, aren't you suppsoed to be dead? You were executed by the Navy, not to mention that was over a hundred years ago!" She said.

Kuro pushed his glasses up using the heel of his hand, expression blank. "Over a hundred years ago? What are you talking about?" He ask, tone sharp.

"That was back in...I dunno when! Maybe in the nineteen hundreds!" Shikyo said.

"Isn't that todays date?" Kuro asked.

"No! This is year 21XX!" Shikyo said.

"What? 21XX? How!" Kuro asked, falling off the little bench/bed thing that came from the wall and was supported by chains.

Shikyo looked confused. "You mean you didn't know?" She asked.

"Last I checked if wasn't even near that date." Kuro said, sitting up and pushing his glasses up.

Shikyo looked so very puzzled. "Wha? Then how're you here now?" She asked.

"I'm wandering the same thing." Kuro responded.

Shikyo sighed, then let go of the bars and leaned her shoulder on them. "Well, then. Maybe Commander Sigma will know..." She muttered. "Say, do you use Weapons called 'Cat Paws', by any chance?" She asked suddenly.

Kuro looked at her in confusion, then pushed his glasses up. "Cat Paws? Of course." He said, motioning to his Duffle Bag.

Shikyo gave a slight grin. "Neat. That's where I got my Weapon ideal." She said, igniting the blades from her fingers fully and holding her hands out. "'Cept mine're built into my hands." She added.

---Hunter Base---

"X!" The Crimson Reploid called, running down the hall of the Hunter Base. His golden hair trailed behind him as he ran. His blue eyes scanned the area for the blue reploid. "Where'd he get off to?" He asked himself, then skidded to a stop, his metal boots letting out screeching sounds as they scratched against the steel floor. "Hey! Axl!" He called, waving to an orange haired teenaged Reploid a bit down the hall, then he darted over to him.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Zero." The one he called Axl said. "What's the rush?"

"I'm trying to find X. Have you seen him anywhere?" Zero asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Last I checked, he was talking to Alia...though, he might have left or went to another room..." Axl said, pointing one way.

Zero nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Axl. See you later, alright?" He said, before running off the way Axl had pointed.

Axl waved slightly. "Alright." He said.

After a couple minutes, Zero took a sharp turn into a door way. "X?" He asked, looking over at his blue friend.

"Yeah?" X asked, glancing over his shoulder at Zero.

Zero sighed some. "There you are." He said, walking over.

"You needed me?" X asked, abit confused.

"Yes, I needed you. Some people landed here, each with strange abilities, yet they say they're human. And have no idea what a Maverick, Maverick Hunter, or Reploid is!" Zero said. "Come!" He added, grabbign X's wrist and pulling him out of the room without having a response.

* * *

_ Haha...isn't Writer's Block wonderful? I'll TRY to update again A-SAP! I swear! -Dodges shoes, vegetables, tools, and other strange objects- -Meeps- Sorry, sorry! -Starts to update again REALLY quickly-_


End file.
